Just A Dream Right?
by Kikyo Cockerham
Summary: Japan goes to a haunted mansion with Russia, China, Prussia, Germany, and Italy but odd stuf starts to happen people start to disappear. And Is Japan going insane? or is someone trying to tell him something?
1. Blood Stained Sakura Blossoms

Blood Stained Sakura Blossoms

Japan looked at Italy as the younger nation screamed in pain. Japan grabbed the Italians hand but suddenly she stepped on it. Japan heard Italy's bones break and the nation who could barely move screamed another horrible scream.

"Why are you doing this?" Japan yelled she moved closer to the Italians face grabbing the poor things hair she tugged some out.

"GERMAAAANY!" screamed Italy.

"Don't worry doll you'll be with your precious Germany soon" she said and grabbed Japan's katana from its sheath "Just remember it was your friend Japan who killed you Feliciano" she then stabbed Italy with the sword. Japan looked as those amber eyes turned lifeless. Suddenly the woman started shaking Japan and yelling his name that's when he woke up. Italy sat next to him alive and eating a piece of pizza Germany, Prussia, Russia, and China sat in the car as well. Germany was stopped at a red light and everyone was looking at Japan as if he were mad. After his dream he thought he couldn't blame them.

"Whats wrong Japan?" asked Italy Japan looked at him hopefully he hadn't been sleep-talking again.

"You were shouting Italy's name aru" said China

"I had a bad dream" he admitted

"Vell can you refrain from screaming?" asked Germany

"Gomensai Germany-San" as they continued their trip they came across a country home that had cherry blossom trees in the front yard.

"Ve! ~ It's like Japan's house lets go in! ~" said Italy

"Italy-San it might already belong to someone" Japan said wary to let the Italian out of his sight

"To bad" said Russia as he got out of the car. "This jeep is too small I need to stretch my legs"

"Russia!" whined China that's when a young woman walked out of the house she had a familiar smile and was rather peaceful looking.

"Hi" she said Japans eyes widened and he hopped out of the car. He pointed at her and started shouting curse words in Japanese. China gasped and grabbed him before he could get out of control.

"You MESUINU! How dare you kill them what did we ever do to you?" he shouted

"Japan this is no time to be acting out an anime aru!" said China "I'm sorry about him aru he is just being silly aru"

"No I'm sorry I must have done something to upset him" she said bowing

"You killed Italy and Germany and China and Russia and Prussia!" Japan shouted "You stabbed Italy with my katana telling him it was my fault! You broke his hand! And you killed Germany with his brother's sword! And you used Russia's pipe to kill China making us turn against each other!"

"I'm sorry I have no idea what you are talking about" she said softly Japan's eyes softened and he sighed

"I'm sorry you just look familiar to a person I saw in my dream" he said and smiled

"Don't lower your guard because there are many monsters around here I have felt their disturbances and if you were dreaming near here one might of gotten in your mind or maybe your dream was really a memory of another life" she explained Japan nodded he looked around and suddenly he was crashed into by the Italian.

"Japan that's awful to see your friends die you were all alone!" he cried the Japanese man patted Italy's head.

"ITALY! Stop crying you idiot!" yelled Germany

"It's getting dark do you want to come inside?" asked the girl

"Hai." Said Japan they walked in but somehow Japan felt like they were forgetting someone…

As dark fell Prussia finally awoke since there was a light scratching sound coming from his side of the car.

"West are we there yet!" he barked he opened his eyes to see no one was in the car "WEST?" suddenly there was a growl from above. Prussia looked up to see nothing.

The car door opened and Prussia was pulled out while he was a sleep Japan watched from the sidelines. The little girl pulled him out she seemed stronger than he had thought

"Do you want some help?" Japan tried to ask but his voice wouldn't let him. The little girl grabbed Prussia's sword and threw it aside. After laying Prussia in the grass she kicked him in the side he quickly shot awake.

"Who are you?" he asked

"It seems I didn't kick hard enough" she whispered but her whisper seemed loud to Japan and it hit him like a knife. Prussia didn't hear her at all she moved her foot back and she kicked his side harder. Prussia screamed loudly. Japan ran foreword and tried to touch him but his hand passed right through Prussia.

"I see I am aloud to view but not help" he whispered the girl pushed Japan aside and slammed her foot into Prussia again.

"You bitch stop that!" he shouted she grabbed his hair and pulled some out then Gilbird flew out of nowhere and started pecking at his eyes.

"Ow stop that now!" He shouted one of his eyes fell out red blood flowing out with it.

"STOP!" he screamed Japan watched as the gory scene unfolded in front of him. The woman circled him like a vulture then monsters surrounded Prussia and he was covered in darkness when Japan saw him again it was Prussia's bloody mangled body. It was worse than anything Japan had seen in war he gasped and crawled toward Prussia.

"PRUSSIA!" Japan heard Germany's voice scream "Japan vhat are you -" that was when Germany saw the body of his brother.

"You killed my brother!" yelled Germany Japan shook his head but Germany started to cry "I thought ve could trust you Japan but you vere planning all along to kill him right?"

"No, Germany I wasn't-" Japan started but suddenly Germany grabbed Prussia's sword and ran at Japan swinging the sword with all his might. Russia ran outside and stopped Germany from hitting Japan by using his pipe. Suddenly China started calling Japans name but in a distance like a-. Japan stopped this thought and tried to pinch himself. His nails were flat but just this little pinch made him bleed.

"Ow!" Japan said then his eyes opened with a large sigh he sat up. Russia, Germany, Italy, and China stood around him.

"Prussia!" he said quickly he ran to the window to see Prussia wasn't in the car. The wind blowed and red flowers fell in Japan's face he picked one up. it wasn't a normal red flower petal… It was a Blood Stained Sakura Blossom. Thousand just like that one covered the ground. Some were only a little red others were soaked and dripped in blood. Japan watched as the sun rise. Wait if the sun hadn't risen yet how come he had seen the flowers? Was he going mad? And worse where was Prussia?


	2. I Found you now Hide

I Found you Now HIDE!

Germany raced after Japan only to see the Asian surrounded by flower petals covered in… blood? Yes defiantly blood Germany could smell the iron in the air. He looked upward at the sky and watched a bird fly over head the bird had something in its mouth. The bird dropped it and Germany caught it only to drop it… it was a human eyeball. The bird that had it looked like… Gilbird. Suddenly Germany saw something in a tree it was a cadaver of a human! Germany stumbled backwards which Japan saw. Japan walked towards Germany but Germany saw Japan covered in blood. Germany let out a scream and shut his eyes tightly. Japan jumped and ran towards Germany. Japan looked at Germany's feet where a red eyeball lay covered in blood but the iris was red also… Prussia! Japan's eyes widened then suddenly he collapsed on the ground. He could see in his mind a blood red sky a monster stood in a tree and that monster was eating Russia! Japan watched as Russia's heart fell from the monsters grip the heart was bloody but still beating. Japan looked closely and he saw Russia's eyes were backwards so Japan saw white. Russia's head turned around to face him.

"Tell China I'm sorry" he said then his head rolled off and landed in the ground and rolled to Japan's feet. Japan screamed and returned to conciseness he saw Germany sitting far away from him. Germany was petrified everything everywhere was covered in blood. He looked at the "water" in front of him it wasn't water it was blood! Germany shook in fear. What if it was his brother's blood? Where was his brother? He looked at the tree to see his brothers white hair with blood smeared in it. He gasped then looked down starting to rock back and forth. Was he going crazy? Where were his senses? Germany watched as Italy walked over to him.

"Ve! ~ Germany are you alright?" the Italian asked holding out his hand. Germany looked up and Italy looked freaked. Russia joined him and smiled at Germany. He swiped his hand infront of Germany's face and pulled the thorns out. He held the blood covered thorns in his hand and sighed.

"Thorns of delusion." Russia stated then picked one up and put it near his face "These are very harmful but to put them in one's eyes…"

"Will Germany be alright?" asked Italy

"Da he will be fine! ~" Russia cooed China tugged on Russia's sleeve. "Excuse us" China said then pulled Russia off. Italy smiled at Germany who looked confused Japan crawled toward Germany.

"Let me examine your wounds Germany – San" he said and reached his hand forward. Suddenly a knife flew threw Japan's hand hilt and all. Japan screamed, Italy's eyes widened, and Germany stood up clumsily. Japan looked towards where the knife had come… The Girl! A creepy smile spread across her face she held another knife in her hand. Italy screamed looking at the blood gushing out of Japans hand. Japan tore some of his shirt and wrapped his hand in the cloth. Italy closed his eyes trying to get to a happier place. The girl ran at them but Germany pulled out a grenade he pulled out the tab and attempted to throw it at her he threw several feet away from her though. It was a large enough explosion to knock her off her feet. Italy and Japan stood up and Germany grabbed Italy's hand.

"Run" said Japan he reached for his katana. But suddenly a large sword swung past him and he heard a girlish shriek. Prussia stood there with his sword in hand he thrust it at the girl again and another shriek admitted from her. Soon Prussia was trying to kill her, he continued until she fled. Prussia walked toward Japan with a wounded arm blood pouring onto the blossoms on the ground. Another scream emitted from someone. And Prussia watched as Japan fell backward his head hit the ground his eye turned lifeless as if he was…

Japan starred at the sky it was blue a beautiful blue. He stood up and saw the house they were at it looked younger more American. He then saw Alfred walking hopelessly towards it in what looked like a realtor's suit.

"This our priceless mansion in which the historic Country Massacre occurred" He said

"Wow" said a young woman who looked no older than 12 "Mom let's get this one!"

"I'm not sure Elizabeth" said the woman who's her mother "It looks similar to the one Kaitlynne described in her story"

Suddenly a third person stepped out of a black car. "Mom can we go I don't like this place"

Japan watched when suddenly the sky turned red and screams where heard.

"Mom! Ellie!" Screamed a hysteric woman two body made themselves present in the trees. The scene changed again to an empty torn up old house two women just starred at the house.

"That's the place right?" asked one woman in a whisper "where that little girl lost her mind and killed anyone who visited her"

"Yeah some people believe she still haunts it with the countries Japan, Germany, Italy, China, and Russia." Whispered the other woman

"what do you mean?!" screamed japan

His eyes opened and he awoke he tried to get up but found he couldn't Prussia was holding down his arms while the young woman Kaitlynne held a needle which she quickly put in his arm. He died instantly…

Prussia screamed trying to get Japan to get up and keep moving. But the more he shook him the more Japan seemed like a doll. A giggle was heard a girl's giggle…

"I Found You Now HIDE!" she screamed at them


End file.
